The invention relates to an assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly for a central tire inflation system.
Vehicles which have central tire inflation systems employ wheel valves to retain air in their wheels and adjust or maintain the pressure thereof. Conventional wheel valves may suffer from performance issues due to the range of temperatures they operate in, the operating pressures they are exposed to and/or the specialized functions they are designed to perform.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an assembly that is inexpensive, operable in an increased temperature range at higher pressures and can be used with an existing wheel valve to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the wheel valve.